Time Will Tell
by Lucky7171
Summary: School year starts rough. As things go on, it may change. Inu/Kag Sess/Rin Aya/Koga San/Mir
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or his friends or any other people owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 1.

It just takes one person to make a difference.. Speaking without words, the silence says it all.

Remember, the eyes are the window to the soul. With a glance you could see it all.. One chance. One time.

These words left by her mother, guided her through most of life's hard spots. Atleast until she met the most stubborn boy ever. That's when her eyes really opened.

"E-excuse me?" She stuttered as he blankly stared at her.

"You heard me." He stated with a cold glare, "Move!"

His face showed anger.. But, his eyes were, almost... Regretful? Was he making himself rude towards me? He doesn't even know my name, and he's already decided to make

enemies? I feel almost sorry for him. I sigh and move on to nicer thoughts, as I watch him walk down the hall and out of sight.

"Kagome! You're home!" Sota squeals as I come in the door. Geeze, For only being 14 he doesn't like being left alone for the day.

"I thought you were going on a field trip?" I asked him puzzled.

"Uhh, we did. But we had to come back sooner, because my teacher got sea sick." He said with a small frown.

Mrs. Kaedae, was not the brightest when it came to the out doors.

"Where's mom and grandpa?" I pondered aloud as I rummaged through the kitchen.

"They went shopping." He said, disappearing down the hall to his room. I guess, I'm making dinner tonight. I wonder what they bought..

"We're home!" Grandpa exclaimes throwing the groceries on the counter. "We bought all sorts of vegatables and herbs to make seasonings with!"

"Oh. Well, I made dinner for everyone.." I let out quietly.

"That's fine Kagome." My mom said cheerlily with a smile. "These are for when we make dried foods."

After dinner, I went to my room to finish the dreaded homework of our history class. I wondered what Ayame and Sango, and the others were doing.. I'll see them in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Kagome!" Sango and Rin chorus as I reached our classroom.

"It's been forever Kagome! I've missed you!" Rin chirps at me with a wide smile.

"I'm glad to see you guys again. And we're Juniors!" I squeal. I'm so excited to graduate, I even know what college I want to go to, and my friends are planning on the same one too.

"Uhh.. Isn't that... InuYasha?" Ayame whispers as we turn to see him walking in the door. Great. Why does he have to be in my class? He's rude, stuck up, and hot headed.

"What are you looking at." He states raising an eyebrow. Really, it was more directed at me, then my friends.

"Not much, really." I reply smugly. Why does he pick fights with me, and not the others? Does he think, I'm vulnerable? How irritating.

"Keh', someone's a bit full of themselves." He says taking his seat. RIGHT Next To ME.

You've got to be kidding me..

"I'm full of myself? HA! You're funny. I'm not the one picking battles with people I don't even know." My face is flushed by now and I wanna rip my hair out.

"Really? I thought you'd remember Kagome.." He says slightly unnerved, and quiet. After that, I said nothing. How does he know my name? He's not a knew kid, he's gone to these schools all his life with us. InuYasha.. InuYasha..

*Ding Dong Ding* I really hoped they would have had new bells for the school this year. Grabbing my backpack I head off into the front lawn and find Miroku sitting with everyone. Wonder if he'll try hitting on Sango again. He's tried getting her attention for the past year. I'm pretty sure she likes him, but she'd never tell.

"Kagome! How are you? It's been forever since I've seen you!" Miroku says sheepishly.

"Miroku, we all hung out a week ago!" I say ruffling his hair and taking a seat next to Sango and Ayame.

"Are these Pokies, Sango?" Rin exclaims most excitiedly. We all turn to Sango and Ayame lunges for the box.

"AYAME!" Sango screams as the Pokies go everywhere and we start grabbing them. "You guys are ridiculous.." She says slapping her forehead.

"So delicious!" All of us chorus.

"Here, Sango." Miroku says, offereing her his hand full.

"Thanks Miroku." Sango says taking them bashfully. They'd be a cute couple. If only Sango would confess her undying love for him.

"Miroku. Don't forget about tonight." InuYasha says from behind me. I stiffen at the sound of him. Why oh why is he here.

"I won't forget, my dear friend. Uhm. Would it be alright if everybody could come?" He askes timidly.

"Sure. I guess." He says slowly. He looks at me, kind of hurt. His golden eyes are soft and gentle. He's actually not that bad looking once you get past his bull headedness. Ugh, what am I saying. He is cute yes. But why do I have a feeling that I think much more than this..

"Will Sesshomaru be there?" Rin asks in a squeak. She's had the biggest crush on him ever. He acts like she doesn't exist, but I've seen them talk a time or two, when they think no one is looking.

"I hope not." InuYasha says with anger rising in his voice. He hates his older brother, well half brother. They always fight and never say a nice word to each other.

"Wasn't that the bell?" Sango asks confused.

"I think so.." I relpy. "I almost didn't hear it." We pack up our stuff quickly and run to our next class. I love that most of classes are with my friends, but why does he have to be in ALL of my classes?

"Hate.. This.. Class." InuYasha squeazes out between grit teeth. "Why can't he be mute?" He asks angrily.

"Mr. Youkai can't help it if he sounds like a girl." I say, muffling a small giggle. I like sitting in the back of the room, we can talk and not be caught. But I'm actually having a conversation with InuYasha? Weird.. His name seems more familiar to me now, but I can't remember why or how. The bell rings before I get too lost in thought. Time for home and a snack before heading to InuYashas with everyone.

I threw my pack onto the table with a thud, and marched up my stairs determined to remember who he is and why or how I know him. I start pulling my old albums out of my bookshelf and start flipping pages. There are pictures of me and all my friends since we were 5. Boy, we were so cute. It's a wonder we're all still friends. I turn a few more pages and see a picture of Sango and her brother Kohaku. He's a year younger than her. I wish he had gone to school with us this year, but he was accepted to a private school that was top of the line. I'm happy he got that chance, he's smart. But we all miss him. He calls his sister everyday. I turn to the next page, and I'm kind of shocked. It's me, InuYasha, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Kohaku. We are playing in a field during the summer after 4th grade. I'm pulling InuYasha pretty Silver hair, and Sango is chasing Miroku with a snake, and Sesshomaru and Rin are sitting under a tree laughing. I laugh, I can't believe I've forgotten all of this. I turn a few more pages and there more of InuYasha and me. One of me on my 11th birthday, with InuYasha. I study the picture and see that both our names are on it. We have the same birthday? I've forgotten more than I thought.. We used to be close, very close. I turn the page, feeling a bit remorseful. The next picture caught my attention, it was from when I was 12. InuYasha was kissing me in this picture. I can feel my face turn hot and blush. I slam the book shut. My cat Boyu was sleeping next to me and jumped at the sudden sound.

"Sorry Boyu.." I whisper. I feel horrid inside. All the memories of us flooding back to me, the good and the bad.. How could I forget him? But most importantly, Why did I forget him? We've had every class together since 3rd grade. And since 7th grade I've never talked to him ever again.. I look over at the photo album, and I see a letter sticking out of the bottom. It's addressed to me, from InuYasha. I turn it over to discover that I've never even opened it. Why haven't I ever read this, I ask myself. I continue to look at it, and finally open it. It's a letter explainging his absences from school, and why he was being a jerk.. I remember all of this. It's not fair. I read on taking his apology to heart. Then I get to the bottom. He's spilling his heart out to me by this point. Confessing that he loves me, and wants to be with me. But we were young, did he really love me? Or was it a childs love? If he did, does he still? Maybe that's why he looks at me sorrowfully all the time. Because I never read this letter til now, and that I'm always rude to him and short tempered when he's around. I let out a groan of frustration as I slap my forehead. This can't be happening. I don't even know how I feel. I'm so confused now. I hate him, we were close, I want to be his friend.. I maybe, sort of like him. I don't even know. So help me Kami. My cell rings and it's Sango.

"Hey, Sango." I answer half heartedly.

"Are you ready for movie night?" She Squeals.

"Yeah. Uhm, are supposed to bring anything?" I ask tentively.

"Uhmmm... Miroku? Are supposed to bring anything?" She asks him. He probably went home with her, again. I wonder if she'll ever..

"He says if you plan to stay the night bring a sleeping bag and a flash light." She replies cheerfully.

"Are you staying the night?" I exclaim shocked.

"I was going to? Miroku is and so is Rin and Ayame, and Koga.." She lets herself trail off as Miroku says something.

"I guess I'll grab my sleeping bag too." I say reluctantly.

"Yay! We'll be there in 5!" She replies extremely happy, and hangs up.

I gather my stuff and head for the door. My phone beeps at me, it's a text, from InuYasha.

"I hope you're able to come tonight, Kagome. I wanna talk to you about something, if that's okay with you. - Inu"

I hope she answers me back. I want her to come over. I don't want her to think that I'm this monster. I don't show people my soft side, at all. Miroku is my bestfriend and he's only seen it a few times.. I just, I just wanna show her that I'm still the old me. I don't know why I'm so hot headed now. I guess it started when my dad died. He was the one that held all of us together. Me and Sesshomaru didn't fight at all then, we got along okay, but we weren't like bestfriends or anything.

I have his number? Most definalty didn't remember that. I answer back, to be polite and not make him think I'm not coming.

"Uhm, alright.. I want to talk to you about something too.. - Kagome"

I hear Mirokus car pull up to my house and I head out. Sango already has the trunk open and is helping me put my stuff in it.

"I'm so excited!" She squeals.

"Me too." I agree, not so excitedly. I'm still clutching the letter from InuYasha from some years ago.

"Watcha got there, Kagome?" Sango says trying to get my letter, teasingly.

"Nothing, Sango." I say trying to keep it away from her.

"Oh come on!" She pleads. "I just wanna see!"

"I don't think so missy!" I reply making a face and give her a playful shove.

"Come on girls! We'll be late, you can mess around when we get there." Miroku adds.

We hop into his fancy black sports car and race off to get Ayame, Rin, and Koga.

"I can't believe your car fits all of us, Miroku!" Sango exclaims as we head off to InuYashas house.

"That's why I got it, not to mention it was rather cheap. But I'm glad it pleases you dearest." He states with a wide grin.

"Don't push it Miroku..." I whisper in to him while Sango blushes from uneasment and looks out the window.

We pull up into the drive. A giant house painted a cool teal color. I've forgotten how huge it was. I wonder if the inside is the same at all. Or if they have new furniture or paintings. I keep forgetting that they are rich, but they don't exactly act like rich people. They act like us.

We start piling out of the car and grabbing our stuff faster than ever. We all smell food from inside, and it smells extremely good. We all run through the door and land in the living room where an irritated Sesshomaru stands. He spots Rin among us.

"Rin." He states, emotionless. He always looks so cold and hearltess. I know he has emotions but he never lets them show anymore. He used to be happy, but things change I guess. There's not much to do around this town for fun, really. I think he works at some fancy hotel since he graduated last year.

"Hi, Sesshomaru." Rin manages to choke out.

He leaves and goes to the kitchen where InuYashas mom is and gets herbs from a high up cabinet. I'm glad that he still gets along with he. He never actually was nice to her. But nowhe is, but I think it's because their dad died and she's only thing they have left that they can go to for help or anything.

All of us gobble the delicious ramen and stir fry and thankher for the wonderful dinner.

"Oh why thank you. I love cooking, especially if it's for my sons friends." She smiles and leaves us in the living room.

"Shall we watch some movies then?" Miroku inquires.

"Alright! I brought some scary movies!" Sango chirped.

"NNOO!" Rin screamed at Sangos statement. Sesshomaru appears with a questioning look in his face.

Astonished that quiet Rin, just up and yelled, we all stared at her shocked.

"What? I don't like scary movies..." She said timid and quiet looking around the room, and her gaze falling on Sesshomaru. He walked over to where she's sitting and sat next to her. She blushes slightly and inches closer to him unnoticably as Sango puts span class=" fbUnderline"When Zombies Attack /span in the VCR.

We all scream and squeal and cling to whatever or whoever are next to us. Poor Rin, she's scared beyond her mind and clinging to Sesshomaru for dear life. I bet he'll have bruises in the morning. And Sango, she's burying her head in Mirokus shoulder and he's engrossed in the movie. In the middle of the movie we all scream and grab for something, and I got an arm. InuYashas arm. When he got there, I have no idea. I looked at him, and he seemed surprised, but happy. I couldn't let go, I told myself to let go, but my arms had a mind of their own. A clap of thunder sounded and the rain came pouring down and the power went out.

"Great!" Sango cried out sarcasticaly, "And we were just getting to the best part!" She whined.

Miroku grabbed a flashlight and made sure all of us were still here.

"I guess we could all crash in here for the night, so we're all together incase something happens." Ayame inquired hopefully.

"I'd go for that!" Rin quickly agreed.

"Ay, you guys are scardy cats." Koga implied, and Ayame punched him in the side. "OW! What was that for Aya?" He demanded.

"Shut your mouth, Howler." She stated glaring at him. He looked away as he smirked.

We set up our sleeping bags and all bunked together. Their living room was huge. I don't know if it was because it was dark or, I never noticed it. Most likely my first option though. Everyone was asleep, but me. It's 1:30am and I can't sleep. There's so much on my mind. I hear foot steps from the kitchen and to no surprise it's InuYasha.

"Can't sleep?" He asks almost curious. And offers me his hand. I take it and we go to the kitchen. I take a seat on a bar stool at the kitchen island.

"Hot chocolate?" He asks handing me a cup.

"Th-thanks." I reply surprised. His face is kind and I can't see why he'd be mean to me one moment then nice the next.

"Kagome - I" He starts, but I cut him off.

"I read it.." I say so quiet, it's almost a whisper.

"What?" He looks so puzzled.

"The letter. I read it." I say calmly.

"Didn't you read it when I first gave it to you?" He asks confused.

"No. I don't remember why. But I found it earlier in my photo album, and it was sealed. So I opened it and read it." I mummbled.

"Oh.." He whispers. He looks heart broken and you could see his spirits drain from his face. I place my hand on his. He gives a small smile, but I know he's hurt. I get up and walk over to him. His gaze locks with mine, and I hug him. He's so warm. He wraps his arms around me and places a hand on my head. I look up at him and smile.

"Watashi wa anata o aishite." He says smiling at me.

"InuYasha..." I whisper, burying my head in his chest again. I want so badly to say it back to him. But I'm not sure of all of my feelings just yet.

"Do you think you can sleep yet?" He asks with a small smile.

"Yeah." I reply. And he goes to the couch and I go to my sleeping bag.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER! I do not own InuYasha or his friends! They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi -.-

I wake up to the smell of breakfast. Rice, egg, and veggies. I glance at the clock and it's 10am. Geeze, that's not much for sleeping in. I look about and see everyone starting to get up. InuYasha isn't on the couch. Something next to me moves and I look over and reach under the blanket and grab his hair.

"What are you doing?" I demand, slightly confused. When did he get on the floor?

"Uhhmmm.. I probably fell off the couch." He said tentatively. His face looked truthful enough. He used to sleep walk all the time when he was younger. Obviously he didn't grow out of it.

"Breakfast everyone!" His mother announces from the kitchen in the most happiest voice ever. She's never cross, or sad. Or atleast not when they have visitors. She's a nice lady, we've all known her since we were little, she's like a second mom to everyone. After breakfast we all pack up our stuff and go out side.

"It's so wonderful outside!" Rin points out as Sesshomaru joins us on the lawn.

"Yeah, espcially after that storm last night." Koga adds, as we sit down.

"Is this where all you escaped to?" Miroku says jokingly as he walks down the steps to stand next to Sango.

"We were trying to hide from you Miroku and your creepy monk ways." Ayame jokes sticking her tongue out at him.

"Is that anyway to treat a friend, dear Aya?" He says almost hurt sounding. While his hand strays to someones backside..

"MIROKU!" Sango screams as her flying hand lands directly on his left cheek.

"Owie..!" He manages to get out in a squeak.

I try not to laugh as Sango goes off on him. Poor Miroku, he'll never get her attention that way.

"Take me home." Sango states rather angrily.

"What?" Miroku asks slightly confused.

"NOW!" She yells in his face.

"Uh, alright.." He answers. His face sad and heart has sunk. I gather my things and we all pack up the car and go home. I wanted to stay a little longer with InuYasha, but Miroku was my only way home, since my family decided to take a vacation for four days, without me.

I unpack my things and put them away. I start on some of my homework that's due Monday. I wish I had something to do. It's 10:45 and I still have all day. I grab a handfull of some Koalas March and head back upstairs, hoping for something to happen to get me out of the house. It's nice outside, but no one to hang out with. Miroku and Sango are in bad moods, and Aya and Koga are out having a run, and Rin is still with Sesshomaru. Ughh, I don't like being left alone all day. I go crazy.

Mid thought my phone goes off. A text? I flip it open and it's from Sango.

"Kagome! Oh Kami save me! I've got the chicken pox!"

Poor Sango! She's only had it a million times already!

"Don't worry Sango, use that oatmeal lotion I bought you, it'll help the itchyness." I reply quickly.

"Thank you Kagome! You're a life saver! I almost forgot that I have it."

I leave our conversation at that and hope for the best. I look back at my almost finished homework and my phone beeps again. Was it Sango again? Or is it Rin? I flip it open to see it was from InuYasha. Hmm, I wonder why.

"Hey Kagome, would it be okay if we could hang out? I can come get you, if it's okay." - InuYasha.

Strange. I thought as I re read it. Why does he want to hang out? I spent the night, we talked a little, maybe he wants to talk more though.

"That sounds fine, what time?" I reply back, hoping I didn't take too long to respond.

"11:30, is that alright?" He asked. I look at the clock and it's 11:10 already. I need to shower and feed Boyu, I think I have enough time to do that.

"Sure, see you then." I reply and run to take my shower.

I'm glad she agreed to hang out with me. I want to know her better. We used to be close, but now it seems like I don't really know her anymore. It's been 4 years since we talked and I want to make it up to her.

I head to my car and get in. I hadn't noticed I'd been holding my breath. I take a deep breath and relax as I start my Corvette. I don't wanna mess this up.

I get dressed and brush my hair. I have 5 minutes to spare, phew. I grab some money and stuff it in my pocket and go outside just in time to see him pulling up in his new black Corvette. It looks similar to Mirokus but his has pruple stipes down the side. No doubt he probably bought it for him.

I thought to myself as I got in his car.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To the store. You like milk coffee right?" He asks.

"It's my favorite." I reply with a small smile.

We arrive at the store and I wandered the aisles looking for Pokies, Koalas March, and Milk Coffee. I find the snacks and make my way to the cooler section. My favorite song came on over the speakers above me and I sang the chorus softly.

"Mou ichido ano koro ni modorou

Kondo wa kitto daijoubu

Itsumo soba de waratteiyou

Anata no sugu soba de

Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka

Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka

Itsumo no you ni egao de ite kuremasu ka

Ima wa tada sore wo negai tsuzukeru."

"You always did love to sing." InuYasha says smiling at me. I feel my face start to get hot and turn away. He grabs a can of Khaos and we make our way to the check out.

We walk down to the center park of town and sit under a tree. The breeze was soft and soothing along with the warming sun. It feels like it's still summer. We talk about old times and how we used to be, and what we did during the time we didn't speak. I look over at him to see him looking across the way. His golden eyes almost reflecting the sun, and his silver air shifts with the breeze. It's like a picture perfect moment. This is what I wanted to see. His calm side that I missed so dearly.

He glances at me from the corner of his eye. How long have I been gazing at him? Long enough for him to notice.. I grab his can of Khaos and it's still half full.

"Hey! That's mine!" He whines, sounding like a little kid. He reaches for it and I chug part of it.

"Too slow InuYasha!" I tease. He lunges for it and it flies everywhere.

"You owe me one now." He says pouting like a small child.

"Oh whatever, I do not." I reply shoving him slightly.

"That's what you think." He states with a smirk. I hold back a laugh as I push him over and sit on him.

"No, it's what you think." I say cunningly. He just looks at me, slightly confused, and amused.

That's the Kagome I remember. Just like old times. I've missed this, being friends, and being able to say and do what we want.

Our eyes lock and we gaze at each other. So much emotion has been locked up in him, and now it's all coming through. He reaches his hand up and touches my cheek. I lean into it slightly and put my hand on his. This is how it's supposed to be, when friends become lovers.

She closes her eyes and smiles. She's the perfect image of peace. I wish we could stay this way, always.

I open my eyes and put my hand on his chest to feel his strong and steady heart beat. He sits up and I pull him into me and he kisses me. His lips taste the same, just like they did so long ago. He's still the same sensitive, childish boy that I love. I break the kiss and we stand up. He takes my hand we walk back to his car. I look out the window as we drive down the street. Small specs of rain land on the windsheild and the wipers come on. *Swish swish* back and forth they go. It's qiuet in the car, but it's a comforting quiet. We arrive at my house and I get out. He walks around the car and takes my hand, and kisses me one last time before I run through the rain and into my house. I watch him drive off from my window and get into some dry clothes. My phone rings, and it's Ayame.

"Hey Aya!" I answer cheerfully.

"Did I just see what I think I just saw?" She screaches through the phone.

"Uhh. I don't know?" I ask trying not to laugh.

"Are you guys dating now?" She asked intruiged by what was seen outside.

"No, not really." I asnwer truthfully. It's not official, I thought to myself.

"Alrighty then! Well, you guys looked cute through my window." She replys laughing at me.

"Do you know what time it is?" I ask suddenly.

"Hmm. It is... 3:30, young lady! Way past your evening nap!" She jokes.

"Ha! Thanks Aya, I'll see you guys tomorrow." I respond laughing at her.

"Alrighty then!" She chirps as we hang up.

Oh man! It's 3:30? I was gone that long? I need to feed Boyu and finish that mound of homework and make dinner.

I throw food in the cat bowl and run upstairs to attack my homework. I have Advanced Algebra 2, 2nd class Government, and two papers in English 3.

I tackle math first, it's the easiets, then Gov, and English.

I let out a sigh as I look over at the clock and it's already 8:45. I need to atleast eat a snack before I go to bed.

I make my way down the stairs and grab an apple from the counter and a glass of orange juice. Now that I've eaten, I feel more tired then before. I thought to myself as I trudged up stairs and flopped on my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun coming through my window is what wakes me up. I roll over and look at the clock.

"Oh No!" I yell as I fly out of my bed. It's 8:30 and I'm going to be late. I throw on my uniform and grab my backpack as I dash down the stairs. Throw a sandwhich together for lunch and run out the door. If I run all the way to school, I'll still be late. I might as well just walk then. I thought to myself as I noticed that traffic was begininng to pick up more. A streack of black flashes past me on the road, and screaches to a halt. I hesitantly start to walk again when InuYasha leans out his window.

"Need a ride?" He asks cooly with a small smile.

"Yes!" I exclaim as I practically leap into his car. "I'm so glad you drove by, I got up late and then had to -"

I'm cut off by his kiss. I don't fight it. I want his lips on mine. He gently pulls away and starts the car.

"We better get there before we're late." He states.

"Yeah, Mr. Youkai will have a fit!" I add, as I put on my seat belt.

We're there with only seconds to spare before the bell rings. We run off towards our classes and make it just in time.

"Oy, Kagome, where is Sango?" Rin whispers next to me.

"She has the Chicken Pox, again." I reply quietly. Poor Sango. I sneak a peak over at Miroku to see him restinghis chin in his hand. I wonder if hes is thinking about Sango..

"Ew!" Ayame screams. I snap my attention to what just happened.

"I can't believe you just licked me! You! You! You, Dog!" She screams in Kogas face as she gets up and marches out of the classroom. Mr. Hatchi is in awe of what just happened in his class room. I get up to see where Ayame went and glance over at Koga. He has glued his face to his desk to avoid looking at his crowd that he has now managed to create. Why did he lick her? Maybe if Ayame didn't call him a "dog" or a "howler" all the time, he wouldn't have.

I find her sitting under a window in the hallway.

"Aya.." I say sitting next to her. She looks over at me with her eyes filled with tears. I hug her and she starts to cry some more.

"It's okay." I say quietly.

"I can't believe he licked me?" She exclaimed. "I feel like an idiot.." she says burying her face in her hands and it comes out muffled.

"Maybe it was his way of, oh I don't know, trying to kiss you?" I say jokingly hoping she would laugh at it.

"Ha, maybe. He is a weird one after all." She says wiping her tears away. "Uh oh.." She whispers.

"Hmm?" I ask curious.

"Crap! How could I forget that. Of all people." She states disgruntled.

"What did you forget?" I ask inquisitivley.

"Well, when we were little, that's how he used to kiss me. He always told me, 'I'm going to be a Wolf when I grow up, and your gunna be my girlfriend.' Then, he would lick me and run off. And I would stand there like if a Pelican flew in my face." She replys laughing at her old memory. I crack up laughing and our class comes into the hall to see what is going on. Once I spot them I stop, and I can feel my face turn hot. Ayame gets up and I follow her and our classmates back to our class.

"History is so boring." I groan just loud enough that the people around me can hear. I stretch and look over at Ayames desk to see her passingnotes with Koga. I hope they aren't arguing. I glance over to Miroku to find him texting? Usually he's one to take notes and pay attention. I finally look over at Rins. She's drawing a picture. It looks like InuYasha. No, it's Sesshomaru. She was always great at drawing. I wonder if they are together? I sneek a peak at InuYashas notebook, and to my surprise I see my name all over the page. In fancy letters, bubble letters, and shadow letters. I let out a small gasp I quickly turn away before he notices that I was looking at his paper.

Is he that bored? Or does he like me that much? Most likely both knowing him. Ayame slips me a note and I open it. It's a cartton drawing of me and InuYasha in the rain. I turn bright red and slip it into my notebook. I look over at her to see her giving a huge bright smile. I smile back and shake my head. I will never hear the end of this from here.

The bell rings and we all scramble out the doors of the school to find our rides. I see Sesshomaru pull up and Rin bounds to his car and she gives me a quick wave before they drive off.

"Ready to go?" Miroku asks from behind me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I reply jokingly.

We got into his car and I turned on the radio. The sounds from the speakers were mervelous. No static like his last car. It was a piece of garbage.

When I got home no one was there, but a single note on the table. Great. Another needed vacation? I thought to myself before reading it. And to my surprise, it was. Geeze, it's like they hit the jackpot or something and I don't exist any more. I grab a small container of applesauce before heading upstairs to work on my dreaded homework. I didn't even dare to look at the clock while I was working. I was determined to finish my homework before doing anything else. It was dark outside and I figured it was about 7 or so.

As I sat there attempting to work on the nonsense called homework. I heard the sound of pitterpatter just outside my window. I peered outside and I could only make out a shadowy figure. As I scrunched my eyes at it to figure who it was, it yelled out, "Hey, Kagome, are you just going to stare at me all night, or come join me?"

"And just where are we going, InuYasha?" I reply with a slight hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"To Air, of course." He says with a smile.

"Really? They just opened yesterday!" I exclaim excitedly as I grabbed my black leather jacket and put on some make up. I looked at myself. Am I really gunna wear this? I asked myself. No, no I'm not going to wear this "school-girl" get up. I changed out of my clothes into my leather mini skirt and a low cut tank top, that was slightly loose, and gray colored. I put on my knee high black leather Stiletto boots with the buckles and straps. Now I look like going to a club. I thought to myself as I made my way to my window and climbed down the trellis. Thank you Kami that grandpa didn't cut it down. Am I actually going to a club? On a school night? What have I gotten myself into.. I pondered as I got into the front seat InuYashas car. Oh well, I thought to myself, no going back now.

We arrive at the club and everyone is outside wating for us.

"Sango? Didn't you have the chickenpox?" I asked confused.

"I did, but it was for like a day, it was weird." She replied with a shrug.

"Shall we go inside?" Miroku says smiling and makinghis way to the door.

We follow him and in and I'm amazed at the place. It's cram packed full of people and marvelous looking. It had neon colored walls and counters and even the chairs had lights in them. The music was a mix of techno and house music, and something on the wall about a band? I would live here if I could! It's amazing. I look at all the colored drinks they have and notice that they have a slight smell to them.

"Is. Is this. Alcohol?" I ask slightly confused.

"Yeah, what else is it gunna be?" Sango replys laughing.

I really don't think any of us should be drinkinh any of it, I thought to myself. But it's too late. I see Miroku and Sango gulping down jello shooters. Rin and Sesshomaru are drinking bottled water. Hooray for the smart ones! And Koga and Ayame have ordered Wine Coolers. I don't know what to do with them, but they're going to have to learn on their own. I look over at InuYasha as he's handing me a glass.

"What is this?" I ask with a worried expression on my face.

"You haven't ever drank in your life, huh?" He asks with a smirk.

"No, I haven't. And I don't really want to." I say, a little displeased with my friends.

"Okay." He replies settting the glass back on the counter. "Come on." He says taking my hand with a smile.

He leads me across the room to where everyone is dancing and a slow song comes on. He put his arms around me and I begin to relax. Maybe this club thing wasn't so bad after all. I put my head on his shoulder and drew in his smell. It was refreshing and comforting at the same time. I wish my friends were on the floor with us instead of half laying on their table. Their gunne feel that one tomorrow. Oh well. I finally click back into reality in time to hear him speak.

"Do you want to go home? It's almost 2." He asks looking down at me. Where has the time gone? How long have we been dancing? Oy, and tomorrow is school..

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." I say, and we walk over to where Sango and everyone were sitting.

"It's time to go, guys." InuYasha mentions to them. And with out any refusal they all follow us to the parking lot. Every one but me and InuYasha are drunk, so we all pile into his car and he takes all of us home.

I'm the last to be dropped off, but thankful. He pulls up to the curb and we just sit in the car. I need to go to bed, but something inside me is telling me to stay. I look over at him and he catches my look, he starts the car and we go to his house. The rain starts up again and I follow a drop on the window with my finger. It's quiet in the car, but neither one of us seem to care. The swish of the windshield wipers keeps my mind from zoning out. We arrive at his house and all the other cars are gone.

"They went to the lake house for the week." He states looking out the window. It's like he can read my mind, but that's not too unusual. The slamming of the car doors behind us is the only sound in the rain as we ran for the door. It was huge and empting inside, like no one lived there. I made my way across the living room, and up started up the spiral stair case. I stopped as all the memories came flooding back to me. I smile and shake my head. I wish we were kids again, not a care in the world. I walk into his room and flip on the light switch. I search threw his dresser for a t-shirt and shorts and throw my wet clothes onto the floor under the window. I flop on his bed and grab a magazine. Ugh, cars. I toss it towards the door just as he was walking in.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed.

"I didn't know you were there" I laug at him.

"Yeah sure." He replies sarcasticly with a small smile. He looks in his dresser for shorts and changes. He's muscley, why have I not noticed this?

He tackles me.

"That's not fair." I whine playfully, pushing him over.

He pins me.

I reach up and pull his long silver hair, and kiss him. I tried not to giggle while I kissed him. The look on his face was funny. He lays next to me and I curl up in his arms and put my head against his chest. This is the only place I feel safe anymore. I look at his soft golden eyes and kiss him deeply. He puts an arm around me and holds me tight. I kiss him harder and he sits up and I'm in his lap. He gently breaks the kiss.

" Kagome.."

"InuYa-" But I'm cut off.

"Kagome, watashi wa anata o aishite." He whispers to me. He's looking threw me to my soul. His eyes glisten, eager to hear me respond to him. His face is as set as stone, he knows he loves me completely and that I love him too.

"InuYasha, watashi mo anata o aishite." I whisper back as I lean in and kiss him passionatey. His full force returns my kiss and I can feel the adrenaline rise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Time Will Tell  
>Chapter 5<br>*DISCLAIMER* I do not own InuYasha or his friends or any other objects or things.**

**"Am I the only one with the splitting headache?" Sango groans as she clutches her head. **

**"Sweetest, we all have one." Miroku replies with a small smile at Sango.**

**"Rin's here!" Ayame and Koga chorus. They look at each other slightly confused.**

**"Well, I hope you all learned a lesson from last night." Rin states a little tart.**

**"Yes, Rin." They all respond in sad monotone.**

**"Where's Kagome?" Sango asks curiously. **

**"And where is InuYasha?" Miroku adds.**

**"I wonder..." Ayame starts but lets herself trail off. **

**" 'I wonder' what Aya?" Sango asks slightly on edge.**

**"Well, I tried calling her last night and she wouldn't answer." Ayame responds hesitantly. **

**"Oh no..." Miroku's lets out quietly. His face drained of all color and grabs for his cell phone as he runs out the door.**

**"Where the hell is he going?!" Sango screams out in the classroom as she lunges out the door with everyone following close behind. **

**When they reached the front yard of the school they all stopped cold. Miroku was standing next to the big tree and InuYasha and Kagome were coming from across the street.**

**"Where have you been! What the hell InuYasha, School started 3 hours ago! And you, Kagome! Do you know what's in a week?! Finals!" Miroku screamed at them.**

**"Miroku.." Sango whispered to him as she put her hand on his shoulder. She could feel him relax a little, but he was still extremely angry with his friends.**

**"Do I even want to know why she was at your house last night?" Miroku questioned him. **

**Kagome's face flushed and you could see the tears starting. She clutched to InuYashas arm, he pulled her in front of him and hugged her tight. He kissed the top of her head as she cried. **

**"Miroku, yelling at them isn't going to help," Sango murmured in his ear. **

**"I don't care! I hate this! He's picking her over his best friend. Ever since they started seeing each other it's like I don't exist. It's not fair!" Miroku screamed in Sango's face and then fell to his knees crying.**

**"You are a selfish bastard.." She whispered, starting to cry and ran back inside the school. "I hate him. So much. He can't just see that his friend is happy with a girl. I don't understand, It's not that hard." She mumbled to herself as she sank down against a wall. **

**"Let's go, Koga." Ayame stated, her voice was like steal. Koga nodded, and they took off across the way to the next building for class. **

**"Kagome, let's go." Rin said softly touching Kagome's shoulder. **

**"Yes, we'll be late." Kagome replied quietly. She looked up at InuYasha, and he gave her a half smile.**

**"I'll be in touch." He said, then took off for the next class. **

**I can't believe this. Everyone is mad just because we're together? Sango is mad at Miroku for him being mad at InuYasha and I. And Ayame is mad because Miroku freaked out? Or is she mad at me? Oh Kami save me. I don't know what to think anymore..  
>I'm startled at my phone buzzing on the table and almost fall over. It's probably InuYasha.<br>I flip open my phone and it is.**

**"I'm sorry about all of this. I'm going to talk to Miroku next class and see if he'll listen to what really happened or not. - InuYasha"  
>I hope Miroku is calm enough to listen to anybody.<strong>

**"Okay." I reply back and slink down into my seat. Can today just be over yet?**

**"Miroku?" InuYasha whispered at him.**

**"What do you want InuYasha." Miroku stated irritated.**

**"Nothing happened last night." He replied, a little hurt sounding. **

**"Really. Did nothing happen." Miroku snapped. **

**"Nothing happened, Miroku. If something did I would have told you! You're my best friend, and you would have been the first to know." InuYasha said starting to get mad.**

**"I'm sorry. I just.." Miroku whispers as he rests his head on his desk.**

**"Just what?" InuYasha asks curiously.**

**"I just don't want to lose my best friend." He replies.**

**"Neither do I." InuYasha says smiling and messes up Miroku's hair. Miroku gave a small smile. **

**"I wonder if Aya is still angry?" He asked a little worried. **

***Ding Dong Ding***

**"She was really mad. I'm sure we'll find her with the rest when we get outside." InuYasha reassured him.**

**They made their way down the hall and outside to where they usually lunch and saw them all under the tree.**

**"See? I said she'd be with them." InuYasha said as they walked over.**

**"Did you guys kiss and make up?" Ayame said a little irritated. **

**"Yes, we did." Miroku snapped at her. **

**"Excuse you?!" Ayame said sassily. **

**"You heard me." Miroku stated.**

**"What's your problem?!" Ayames tone rose even more. **

**"More like what's yours. All day you've been like this, even before they got here. And I for one, don't want to hear you while you're going to be like this!" Miroku Yelled.**

**"Go to Hell.." Ayame whispered as she stood. **

**"Aya..!" Koga yelped as he grabbed her hand.**

**"Let go!" She yelled, then took off running.**

**SMACK!**

**Kogas fist met the tree hard as he cursed and then he took off after her.**

**"Will today ever end!" Kagome screamed. **

**Miroku and InuYasha were startled at her voice. They had forgotten she was next to them. She packed up the rest of her lunch and headed back to the school building.**

***Ding Dong Ding* **

**Thank you Kami, I don't think I'd be able to stand one more moment with all of them this way! Aiy, I don't know what to do about them. We all never used to fight, and now it's all we ever do. But my thoughts are cut off by InuYasha.**

**"Oy, Kagome. Wanna just go?" InuYasha asks with a small smile.**

**"Sure. There's really no point in staying for the rest of the day." I reply, relieved that I can leave this dreaded place. I wait for InuYasha to grab his keys and we head for his car. I wonder where we'll go, we have all day to do whatever we want. We could go back to the park, or his house and hang out maybe. I don't mind either place, actually anyplace is better than here right now.**

**The click of the locks opening brings me back to reality and I get in the car. Pulling the seat belt across, InuYasha turns the radio down low. **

**"Don't worry." He said, placing his hand on my knee.**

**I take hold of his hand and whisper, "okay."**

**We drive down town and stop to grab a few milk coffees and pokies. We pay and are on our way again. We stop at a stoplight and looking out the window I saw two kids running into a store laughing. I giggle, then bust up laughing. Me and InuYasha used to be just like those kids. Running around laughing, getting in trouble, and being loud. Sometimes I wish we were still kids.**

**"What's so funny?" InuYasha asked confused.**

**"I was remembering what we were like when we were younger." I reply smiling.**

**"Ha, we were brats." He stated laughing. **

**"We were. Oh! I almost forgot. Guess what's next week!" I exclaim.**

**"Uhmmm... I don't know. What?" He asked waiting.**

**"It's Rins birthday!" I yell in the semi small car. **

**"Ow! Jeez. What are you getting her?" He asked, rubbing the side of his head. **

**"I don't know yet." I say almost asking myself the same question. **

**"You could always get her a necklace, or something. She likes jewelry, right?" InuYasha asked me with a small smile.**

**"yeah, she does. But I still wouldn't know what to get her. Maybe something blue, like the ocean. She loves the beach, and the color blue. Maybe a dolphin bracelet and the cord could be blue?" I say smiling.**

**"That sounds perfect for Rin." He replies smiling and lacing his fingers with mine. **

**The light turns green, and I watch the stores slowly getting sparse, as we get into the residential streets. I know exactly where we're going. His house. We reach the very end of the road and pull up in front of his house. The doors click as he unlocks them, and we walk to the door. Everyone is still gone, but I don't mind. I want some alone time so we can talk, and maybe watch a movie.  
>We go into his house and he stops, and takes my hand. He kisses me on the cheek and I smile. He smiles back at me, and suddenly, I know what's going to happen. Not by chance, but by choice. We go up stairs to his room, and I change into his shorts and a tee shirt, while he gets a pair of shorts on. <strong>

**"I'll be right back, Kagome." He says with a smile and the softest tone. He comes back with two water bottles and I take one. I haven't had a drink all day. **

**"Thanks." I say with a shy smile, after I twisted the cap off. **

**He put his water down on the nightstand next to him, and I handed him mine to set aside too. **

**He touches my cheek with his strong soft hands, and I blush. I get a warm fuzzy feeling all over me. He kissed my forehead, then my cheek, and onto my neck. I take the tee shirt off, and he lays me onto the bed and stays on top of me. I kiss him gently and he runs his fingers through my hair. I can't imagine this moment with anyone else. He kisses my neck, and down my chest. He kisses my belly and I give a little giggle.**

**He smiles that sweet smile at me and I tell him, "Watashi wa anata o aishite, InuYasha." With a smile. **

**"Watashi mo anata o aishite, Kagome." He whispers in my ear.**

**His voice is soft, and cracks a little. I touch his face, and he kisses me. Not hard, or soft. But somewhere in between. Something that makes me feel comfortable, and that all of this is right. I kiss him more, and he returns it with all of his emotions attached to it. I feed off of his building adrenaline, and it begins to get hot in his room. He takes off his shorts, and before I know it, mine are gone too. We're there making out on his bed in our underwear. If this goes farther, I'm not stopping it. I don't want to. If this is going to happen, I want it to happen with him, I think as I kiss his chest. He kisses my forehead.  
>His hands, move all over me, slowly and softly. Nothing feels forced with him, and I like how he touches me, it's compassionate. He kisses me more and more, and the adrenaline in both us just gets higher. A stray hand goes for my underwear. I'm completely naked. I take his off too, and he kisses me. He opens the drawer next to us and grabs a condom. <strong>

**A moment of fear flashes over me. Do I go through with this? Do I want to? Would he stop if I asked him to?  
>I answer all these questions. I want this, because I love him. I want to go through with this, because he's the only one, and the one for me. He would stop if I asked him to, because he cares. <strong>

**I hear the squeak of the condom as he finishes putting it on, and I snap out of my thoughts.  
>I kiss him deeply, and he gives me a passionate kiss. He slips right in and I have no regrets. He moves back and forth, and at first, it's slow. He moves a little faster, and I kiss him a little harder. I grab a handful of hair, and pull on it. Not hard, but enough. I hurt, but I know that small pain will go away. I tough it out, and begin to relax. He feels me do so, and he goes a little faster again. <strong>

**He stops kissing me and says, "Watashi wa anata o aishite." In a whisper. He's getting short of breath, but so am I.**

**"Watashi mo anata o aishite." I reply with a small smile. I kiss him again, and he pulls out. He takes the condom off and tosses it into a trash can, that I've never noticed before. We just lay there in his bed, with my head on his chest, and his hand in mine. I pull the blanket up to my shoulders and he kisses my forehead.**

**"My feelings for you are true, Kagome." He says quietly.**

**"I know they are, InuYasha, so are mine." I replied in almost a whisper. **

**"I want us to be together, for a long time. I've always wanted that, ever since we were best friends." He says looking me in the eyes, and letting his voice get soft.**

**"I'd like that too InuYasha. I really would." I tell him, and I kiss his lips gently and then put my head back on his chest. We go to sleep, laying like this. **

***Beep beep beep***

**I wake up to my phone going off. I've got missed calls from Sango, and Rin, and texts from Miroku, Koga, and Ayame. All asking where I am and why I haven't been answering the phone. Sango even sent me a text saying "What the hell happened?! Did you die or something?!" **

**I giggled at her text. I woke InuYasha up, and he checked his phone too. He had all the same calls and messages that I had. Boy, when we drop off the face of the earth, our friends sure do notice quick. I look over at the clock and it's almost 11pm. **

**"Oh Kami!" I exclaim. I need to get home and quick, I need to feed poor Boyu. InuYasha put his hand on my shoulder, and smiled.**

**"I'll give you a rid, Kagome." He offered and we got up and dressed and went down stairs. I grabbed my bag from the kitchen, and we went to the car. **

**He pulls up at my house, and we go up the stairs, skipping every other one, holding hands. I smile at him, and he kisses my forehead.**

**"Boyu!" I scream when I see him on top of the fridge.**

**"You don't belong up there!" I yell grabbing him and putting him back on the floor. I go to the pantry and grab the bag of his dry cat food, and pour some into his bowl. **

**"There." I say quietly, as I watch him gobble his food. **

**"Kagome, I need to go, and make my own dinner and shower and do my late homework. I'll pick you up tomorrow, okay?" InuYasha says with a bit of concern in his voice.**

**"Yeah, that's fine." I reply back without asking why he had late work. I was still all caught up. **

**"Bye." He says quietly, and kisses my cheek, before he runs out the door, and into his car. **

**I watch him leave from the window. I can see him looking back at me. I didn't want him to leave, but he had to, and I need to go to bed. School tomorrow. I wonder how I'll explain what happened today to everyone?**

****

**"Oy, pick up already!" I yell as Miroku's phone just keeps ringing. I know he's still up, it's 11:30pm. **

**"Hello my good friend!" Miroku exclaims from the other end.**

**"Finally, Miroku! What were you doing, using the bathroom?!" I state loudly at him.**

**"Actually, I was InuYasha." He said kind of hurt sounding. **

**"Oh, well anyways. I just dropped Kagome off at home about half an hour ago." I tell him, a little embarrassed. **

**"Oy, InuYasha.. Did you and her do, what I'm thinking you and her did?" He said in a tone of irritation, and curiosity. **

**"Uhm, yes.." I replied hesitantly. **

**"Tomorrow shall be fun, my good friend then. eh?" Miroku said with sarcasm and remorse.**

**"Most likely, it will. Or at least it will when the girls and Koga find out." I state.**

**"Yes, well I'd better be off to bed, test first period. Night InuYasha, see you tomorrow." Miroku sounded tired and confused as he said this.**

**"Night Miroku." I say, a little saddened. He's my best friend and I told him he'd be the first to know. And he is, and he sounds, sad? But why? I told him, so why is he upset?**

**I go over the questions while I went to sleep. Tomorrow should be better, I hope. **


End file.
